dirtydancingfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Castle
Johnny Castle is the dance instructor at Camp Kellerman's. He becomes Baby's dance instructor, and dance partner, before falling in love with her too. Personal Life Johnny Castle is a handsome dance instructor that alot of women love. He isn't rich, but works hard to get money by teaching women to dance. One minute he's rich, the next he's poor. He doesn't fall in love fast, though women seem to fall in love with him, quickly. Personality Johnny is different than others. He dances gracefully and can sweet talk women. He has a super power and thats why women can't help but fall in love with him. Though, as Baby figures out, he hides many feelings about himself, that he expresses only in private, while they're together. He feels like a product in someways, and he also feels like he's nothing more than a play toy, for women, who want him for a night. At first, Baby thinks he was using the women, though he replies with, "No, they were using me." He also states that "The reason rich people treat me like I'm nothing, is because I'm nothing." He's hiding more behind his badass persona than he lets people know, only truly opening up to Frances "Baby" Houseman. He has a gentle boyish soul behind the tough exterior. Overview He was said to be living off of jujubes until women were throwing themselves at him. He works at a dance place by Kellermans, which people taught themselves to dirty dance. He first meet Baby when his cousin, Billy, let her carry a watermelon inside. Her first words to him was, "I carried a watermelon." Then, when he walks off, Baby is embarrassed for saying something so silly. When he is dancing to "Love man", he sees Baby moving with the beat of the song. He then brings her to the dance floor and teaches her a dance. Baby soon falls in love with Johnny Castle. Soon, they find out that Penny needs to be taken care of. But she needs money. Baby gets money from her dad, which Johnny tells her "It takes a real saint to ask daddy." Baby gets upset. When Penny goes to the doctor, he used tools that was not clean and Billy and Johnny heard her screaming. Baby's dad comes in to help Penny because he's a doctor. He tells Baby that he doesn't want her around those people. Penny could no longer dance for the last 2 shows. Billy says that Baby can fill in for Penny's spot. Baby then pointed out it wasn't going to work cause she couldn't even do the merengue. Johnny agrees with Baby saying, "She can't even do the merengue, she can't do it, she cannot do it!" But Penny says that Johnny can teach anyone to dance, so they decide to let Baby replace Penny. They both fall in love. The first dance that Baby attends turns into a disaster, they couldn't do the lift. Johnny and Baby practice day and night. But Johnny gets accused of stealing a wallet. Baby steps in and says that she didn't do it because he was in his room all night because she was with him. Her dad gets mad at her, and starts to ignore her. They still fire Johnny and if he leaves quietly he will get his check. He gives Baby a goodbye kiss. So, he leaves Baby and she is heartbroken. She goes to the show to watch Lisa perform. While Lisa is performing, Johnny steps onto stage and cuts her and the people with her off. Lisa leaves the stage, and Johnny calls Baby onto the stage. The last dance song was "I've Had the Time of My Life." The dance was performed nicely with Johnny's solo dance in it. They also did the lift! When the dance was finished, Baby's dad said sorry to Johnny. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Professional dancers